28 Words
by Kimberley Jackson
Summary: KIBBS. Kate is determined to prove that she has a wild side to Tony and accepts a bet. A bet, that soon takes a completely different turn from what she expected it would...


Title: 28 Words

Author: Kimberley Jackson

eMail: Lunamoon1982

Website:

Pairing: Kate/Gibbs

Rating: Strong R

Warning: Kinky, Fetish

Summary: Kate is determined to prove that she has a wild side to Tony and accepts a bet. A bet, that soon takes a completely different turn from what she expected it would...

A/N: For the last days I've been doing research on swinger clubs, so let me tell you a little bit about it – just in case you've never heard of it. It's a club where people - mostly couples, but more and more singles make use of it - go to in order to have sex and watch other people having sex.

Sex among strangers is common there. Contrary to common opinions, those clubs have strict dress-codes (no jeans!) and require the people who enter to be clean and to behave. That means, a 'no' has to be accepted. That makes those clubs a place where more and more people go to just relax and see what happens in the course of the evening.

Most swinger clubs offer private rooms – so-called separées – to offer couples a chance to retreat, nearly all of them consist of a bar and a place to dance. The majority also offers a whirlpool, and the most luxury ones even offer a swimming pool.

Remarkable is, that for single women, there is no entrance fee. Couples pay about $30-$50 and single men up to $100, depending on the club's reputation. Also there is a strict rule to keep the balance between men and women who enter. So if there are only ten single women, only ten single men will be allowed entrance.

Contrary to widespread opinion, those clubs are neither degrading nor dangerous to women!

So, with all prejudices wiped out now, I hope you can read my story and enjoy it.

„Katie, I bet half of my paycheck that you could not stay for more than five minutes in a swinger club before running out all blushed and embarrassed!"

That had been the exact twenty-eight words that had started the whole ridiculous bet.

In retrospect, she should just have ignored Anthony Dinozzo's comment, but some proud part inside of her was determined to prove to him that she was not the prude catholic schoolgirl he always considered her to be. Just once she wanted to show this arrogant, cocky young playboy that she was just like the women he dated; except that she was out of his reach – and she knew that this knowledge would bother him even more if he knew that she was everything his other women were.

And besides, there was nothing weird about visiting a swinger club. She had never done it of course, but that didn't mean that she couldn't! All she had to do was stay for more than thirty minutes – thirty-one would do! It was not that hard and afterwards she wouldn't only have triumph on her side, but also have a good amount of money to spend.

That had been the plan – and it did so not work out. Because who would have thought that HE would be there?

When she thought about it, it had probably been some weird plan of one of her colleagues to make the situation embarrassing for her. It was the only explanation for her boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs being there. Caitlin Todd had serious doubts that this was the kind of establishment he usually spent his weekends in.

And yet, all of a sudden, he was standing behind her, rasping "Hey stranger" into her ear.

She recognized his voice at once, and when she had recovered from the initial shock, a strange ticklish feeling floated through her whole body.

"Hey back," she returned his greeting, joining in the playful scenario of them being strangers that he had indicated, and turned around.

He looked just like always – a casual shirt and a jeans - so Gibbs. Contrary to her, who had chosen her most sexy dress and high heels to absolutely prove her point to Anthony Dinozzo. And the way he had looked at her had already been worth it. She smirked inwardly, when she recalled the almost drooling co-worker, who was waiting in front of the club, most likely with a stopwatch in his hand.

Her last boyfriend had bought the dress for her from Victoria's Secret – and she had thought she would never find the perfect reason to wear it. It was sinful – a piece of cloth that she would have never thought of buying. Therefore she had banned it to the depths of the back of her wardrobe. But tonight, it had seemed to be the perfect possibility for a dress like that.

The short silk revealed almost the entire length of her tanned, neatly shaved legs, which looked even longer due to the black high heels she had chosen. The low cut of the cleavage didn't hide the soft skin of her décolletage – she had gone through a lot of trouble to find a bra that fit with it.

No doubt, she was looking astoundingly sexy, and she was aware of it.

Gibbs' eyes scanned her appearance appreciatively and rested a moment longer than what would have been appropriate on her breasts before returning to her soft, brown eyes, that shimmered almost black in the dim light of the club.

Kate was unsure about whether to blush or throw a cheeky comment into his face and before she was able to decide on either one, he bent to her ear and whispered "All alone in a place like this? Searching for a thrill?"

"Maybe!" she rasped back, pleased with his obvious playfulness, and their cheeks brushed in the slightest of touches. His skin was warm and soft and smoothly shaved, and he smelt like strong coffee, expensive after shave and something that was uniquely him; a combination that was incredibly irresistible.

And maybe it was true; maybe she had been searching for a thrill when she had accepted the bet. Maybe she wanted to prove something to herself; to show herself that she could be just as wild and kinky as Dinozzo always claimed to be – maybe even wilder.

That thought made her tremble slightly. She was in a club which people visited for the purpose of having wild, passionate sex with strangers; or being watched by strangers while they were sleeping with their partners.

So why not live that untamed side inside of her for one night? All of a sudden, the thought of having sex in this place aroused her.

Alright, she had to admit, she had never been wild before. The closest she had come to wild had been when she had had sex with her college-boyfriend in the middle of a forest. It had been wild – and not good. She preferred to ban it – and the bruises it had left her with for another week - from her mind.

She had no idea what Gibbs was doing in this place, all that she could think about at the moment was that he was there, right in front of her, his hands lying loosely on her waist and his lips so close to her neck that her whole body was trembling with anticipation – waiting, and at the same time fearing for him to touch her.

Part of her expected him to drag her out of the club and ask her if she was completely out of her mind. It would have probably been the most reasonable thing to do.

But he didn't. He just kept standing close to her, while his hands slowly moved from her waist over her hip to rest loosely on the point where her legs met her butt.

Which again made her suspect that he was aware of the bet. And that would raise the question about what he was planning to achieve with this soft assault on her body.

"What kind of thrill?" he asked lowly as a reaction to her former admittance.

Kate closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. What are you doing, screamed a voice inside her. He was her boss, and no matter how much he pretended to be a stranger, they would have to face each other on Monday morning in the office. So the best course of action would be to end this right there and leave the club.

When she didn't reply to his question, he gripped her hips tighter to pull her closer into his body, as if in a silent warning for her to give him an answer.

"Maybe the thrill of a fantasy..." she murmured, submitting for a moment to his strength, and laughed lowly, sexily. "But I'm sure you do already know why I am here..." Her answer was ambiguous and he could not really be sure if by that indicated knowledge she was referring to the bet, or the purpose for which people came to a place like this: to have sex.

"Possibly," he replied in his usual, neutral tone and chuckled softly. He had clearly underestimated this woman. Her courage fascinated him and he was interested to know how far exactly she would go. "I'm interested in that fantasy you mentioned."

"My fantasy..." she whispered into his ear, her lips almost touching his skin. She inhaled his scent deeply, her hips intuitively pressing into his body. Two could play this game. "I don't tell my fantasies to strangers..."

And having said those words she escaped his arms and turned with a cheeky and provocative smile to walk slowly towards the bar. She knew he would follow her; she was a profiler after all – and therefore she knew he wouldn't be able to resist the challenge she was putting up for him.

Hitting on her boss in this subtle and very arousing way was probably wilder than she had ever intended to be. But some part of her enjoyed it and wanted him to follow her. It was just a game after all...

She made her order and smiled winningly at a younger man next to her, aware that Gibbs was following her actions with his eyes. Just when the young man was giving the impression that he was about to hit on her, Kate turned away and smiled at the barkeeper who handed her the "Cosmopolitan" cocktail she had ordered. Seeming oblivious of her surroundings, she took a sip of it while turning around.

"Not giving up yet?" she asked innocently, when she found the elder man standing right in front of her.

"Wouldn't want me to, would you?" Gibbs replied with an arrogant smile, making clear that he was seeing right through her little game, and then he laughed softly. "No you wouldn't. Now do I get to hear that fantasy of yours?"

She returned his smile and noticed that the young man next to her was still eyeing them with curiosity and obvious interest. Kate bit her lip and smiled at him flirtatiously, before turning back to Gibbs, finding that he was quite aware of her flirt – and obviously did not approve of it. Her womanly pride felt flattered that she could actually raise his jealousy.

"Only if you promise to fulfill it..." she replied to Gibbs' question in a whispered, very sultry voice and he had to smirk at her boldness. Part of him had expected a reaction like that from her. She was not the kind of person who backed off. No doubt, tonight, she was obviously determined to prove her point to Tony as well as him.

The young woman took another sip of her cocktail and licked her lips seductively – or at least Gibbs thought it was seductive, although he was sure that it had been unconscious.

Furtively, Kate glanced at the clock at the wall behind the bar. Fifteen more minutes to go. Nothing she couldn't handle. In fact at the moment she enjoyed herself more that she probably should.

Her eyes traveled around in the bar room. It was decorated in a very decent style, the walls being painted in a soft, dark red that fit the dim light. Here and there, some flowers were standing at the wall, that was decorated with beautiful pictures, all consisting of motifs of ancient Greek mythology – mainly depicting Aphrodite.

Although the paintings alone would have created a rather kitschy atmosphere, the rest of the club was styled so decently, that they fit the design of the furnishing and the counter perfectly without being too pungent.

In the far corners were standing huge, beige sofas, meant for people to relax and engage in conversation. Kate's eyes were caught by a young couple on one of the sofas, who were very sensually kissing each other – and probably doing more already, she couldn't be so sure of that in the dim light.

The entire atmosphere was erotically charged and the thrill of an adventure was lying in the air.

'There is no better place than a swinger club for a woman who wants to enjoy just sensual, passionate sex without commitments' one of the witnesses of their latest case had informed her during an interrogation. And, despite her initial hesitation to believe in this statement, she had to admit that it was true, now that she could see it for herself. Nobody asked for names, nobody asked for backgrounds or telephone numbers, and everybody was ready to accept a no. Of course this was most likely not the place to meet a future husband, but it was a relaxed atmosphere and the more she relaxed, the more she actually liked it – especially with her boss being present.

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes went to where the deep voice had come from and she looked directly into the eyes of the young man from before. The fact that Gibbs' hands were still touching her did obviously not disturb him the least.

"Yes?" Kate asked friendly and nipped at her glass, enjoying the fruity taste of the alcoholic liquid, that ran down her throat.

"Are you here with him... or...?" The young man asked hesitantly, obviously intimidated by Gibbs' dark expression. Kate shot a quick glance at the elder man, and then moved her eyes back to the young man. He was definitely younger than her – maybe in his early twenties. Way out of her age range, but her curiosity about how Gibbs was going to react finally succeeded.

"Me, here with him? No..." she replied friendly and felt Gibbs' stare rest on her. She chuckled inwardly. He should know by now that his way of staring people down didn't intimidate her the least.

"Great!" The eyes of the young men lightened up. "Would you dance with me then?"

"No, she won't." Gibbs stepped in with a soft, but firm voice, not even bothering to hide the threat that was lying underneath his words. "She already promised the next dance to me."

Kate shot the young man an apologizing glance, while she followed Gibbs to the dance floor, all the way trying to suppress a giggle. The young man made no attempt to follow her, obviously afraid of Gibbs. Kate couldn't help but chuckle out loud. That alpha-male charisma, that always surrounded Gibbs and that was present without him even needing to say anything, was one of the things that had always fascinated her about him.

"What was that?" Gibbs' finally requested to know in a dark, almost threatening voice, and pulled her close against his body. Kate looked up into his face innocently.

"What exactly are you referring to?" No doubt, she was amused by his reaction.

Alright, he thought somewhat grumpily. If she wanted to play with fire, she should rather be prepared to get burned – because that was what she had to expect when challenging him.

"You... flirting with this... schoolboy!" Gibbs replied, his eyes meeting that of the young man who was still observing them.

"He is not that young Gibbs!" Kate replied matter-of-factly. "And besides, that's what I'm here for – to have fun!"

The hint of a smirk played around his mouth when he looked at her.

And suddenly the expression in his eyes disturbed her – because it gave her the odd impression that, contrary to what she had been thinking up to now, she was not the one controlling this game.

"Fun." He repeated what she had said and enjoyed the way she was trembling slightly when their bodies grazed. "Alright."

She couldn't help but stare at him for a few moments, unable to put sense into his statement.

"Alright what?" she asked, completely bewildered at the only possibility for what he meant, that came to her mind.

"Alright, let's have fun." He clarified. "Tell me your fantasy..." Determinedly, he pulled her softly closer to him so that her words would be only for him to hear.

"Gibbs!" Kate exclaimed, a slight trace of panic in her voice. He could not be serious about this – he was just testing her; seeing how far she was willing to go to win their little game. He had to be!

"If you tell me your fantasy, I will fulfill it..." His voice was tender and raspy while he whispered the promise hotly against her neck.

She gasped, unable to believe her own ears. He couldn't just have agreed to...

A look into his eyes reaffirmed her that he just had! Her boss had just agreed to fulfill one of her fantasies and from what she could read in his expression, he was absolutely serious. This was no longer a game of power, or about a challenge he wanted to win. This was not even about some stupid bet anymore. This was serious! And it was definitely something she couldn't handle.

"I..." she started, and her stomach tickled with panic as well as weird excitement, that she couldn't quite define. "I don't think..."

With a shaking of her head, she nearly downed the contents of the glass, that she was still holding in her hand, and put it down on the nearest table. A game was one thing - flirtatious banter or remarks that they sometimes shared at the office - but this was totally different...

So what? Then she was not wild, who cared. Then she would have to stand the teasing of Tony Dinozzo for a month or two, it didn't matter! She just needed to leave – immediately!

Abruptly, she turned and passed by a few couples on the dance floor, almost running for the nearest exit.

Gibbs had caught up with her before she was even halfway there. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her to an abrupt stop and forced her to turn around.

"Hey..." His voice was tender, almost soothing, and his blue eyes captured hers in a soft, hypnotizing stare. "We had a deal," he reminded her seductively, his eyes showing nothing but appreciation and gentleness – an expression she had never seen in them before.

Kate took a step backwards for every step he made towards her. She was too confused by the intense feelings, his closeness, his gaze and his touches triggered in her. Feelings that caused her mind to become dizzy and her legs to turn weak.

Too late did she realize that he was manipulating her steps and slowly urging her back until she could feel the cool stone wall behind her. Trapped...

"We had no deal," she whispered, and her breath quickened. She raised her eyes to his and held his gaze. Damned, he had beautiful eyes. And a beautiful smile which she got to see way too rarely.

"We did!" he insisted softly, but firmly, and moved further into her personal space. "I asked you to tell me your fantasy, you said you would if I'd fulfill it afterwards and I agreed. So tell me..."

His eyes burned into hers and the hint of that irresistible Gibbs-smile was playing around the corner of his mouth. Kate broke the gaze first by lowering her eyes, and tried to move away from him. "I can't..."

"I want you," he informed her, when she wanted to retreat, and the statement drew a small gasp from her. "And I know you want me. You had to expect that I would react to your challenge. I may be older, but I'm a man and I am not that much in control of myself that I'd be able to resist this beautiful temptation that you've been presenting during the last half hour. Deliberately, I might want to add! And now you're afraid of your own courage."

She did neither deny nor admit to what he had just said – although, to herself, she had to confess that he was right. Deep inside she had probably thought that if she could seduce him, she would prove that she was just as seductive and wild and sexy as those women that Tony admired were. Obviously, her thoughts were written all over her face, for Gibbs leaned in to her ear. "Don't be afraid... Katie."

He was close to her, almost whispering that intimate nickname into her ear. Kate moved to the side, out of his personal space.

She shook her head slowly, her eyes searching for the next corridor to vanish into. She was glad that there were dozens of corridors that led out of the bar hall and into some smaller rooms, that offered privacy for couples who had enough of other people constantly watching them.

Now they served her to escape this man, his unbearable closeness and most of all the very disturbing feelings he managed to evoke in her belly.

Gibbs smirked when he realized that he had allowed his mind to be lulled into her scent deeply enough to offer her a chance to flee his closeness in an unexpected moment. Slowly, but relentlessly, he followed her, not leaving her out of his eyes.

Cleverly, he urged her into a corner and approached her. They were totally oblivious of their surroundings and a couple having sex about ten meters away from them.

When he had imprisoned her in between the wall and his body near the corner, Gibbs bent to her ear again. "Katie, I would never hurt you – but I want to have sex with you. Now. Here. And I know you want it just as much, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to seduce me; otherwise you wouldn't even have come here in the first place."

Her prolonged moan was swallowed by his hot mouth, while his hands roamed possessively down her body. Her mind was still screaming no, yelling at her to push him away. But her body betrayed her will. Every part of her responded to his kiss and his exploring hands. Feelings, that she had forbidden herself to have for over a year now, were being unleashed from their prison in the deepest corner of her heart.

That was so not how this bet had been meant to turn out!

Persistently, he explored her mouth with his tongue, forcing her body to react to him the way he wanted to. He was pleased when she started to return his caresses hotly, her soft moans silenced by his lips so that they were only for him to hear.

God, Abby had been so right, and he hadn't even suspected anything. All those days in the office and it had never dawned on him.

Until one of those days when Abby had talked with him about his dating life. Well, actually she had talked, and he had been forced to listen. And suddenly while she was babbling, she had made a comment about the way Kate looked at him – and immediately stopped talking when she had realized that she had given away something that was not meant for his ears.

Gibbs' kiss became languid and more seductive, while his hands moved lower. With a low groan, he pressed her soft body against his, his fingers touching the naked skin of her thighs. The material of her dress was silky and thin, and its shortness allowed easy access. Her skin felt smooth and firm, and he wanted – he needed - to feel more.

The shock of feeling his rough hands on her naked skin caused Kate to gasp in a sudden realization of unpleasant, but very present facts – like their working relationship.

Weakly, she pushed at the man's shoulders and managed to wiggle out from between him and the cold wall.

They had long crossed the line, moved from a green light into a red light zone without even passing through yellow light somewhere on the way.

Her mind had gotten dazed and blurred by their little game, and the next moment she had been pressed against a cool wall, and before she had even been able to figure out how exactly she had gotten to this point, her lips were being devoured by this incredibly handsome man like there was nothing standing between them; like they were not engaged in a working relationship; like he was not her boss. She couldn't allow that to happen.

She felt like running away from him, from herself, before they could any further ruin what they had. And at the same time she was curious and so desperate for more.

Her mind still in a haze, she slowly moved backwards away from him, not leaving him out of her eyes. Her whole body screamed for his touch, wanted her to return into his warm embrace and let him have his way with her. Yet something in the back of her clouded mind whispered that she couldn't do this. Not now, not with him, not in a place like this.

The exact reasons against it continued to slip out of her mind with every additional second that passed.

She bumped into somebody on her slow retreat and realized somewhere in her consciousness, that it was the couple that was having sex. By murmuring something that came close to an apology, she gave Gibbs enough time to close the distance between them.

She protested weakly, when he grabbed her wrists softly. He entwined his fingers with hers to hold her hands behind her back and pull her close to his body again.

A part of her condemned herself for wearing the short, spaghetti-strapped, black dress; another, more reckless part cherished that decision. Be wild, screamed this voice inside of her that was so desperate to feel more of this man; to see the paradise which she had just gotten a taste of.

"Oh God..." she breathed out, when his lips descended on her neck, where he immediately started to nibble at her oversensitive skin. Her whole body was lulled into his male scent.

He shoved her slowly along the corridor, away from the other couple, and she blindly followed his lead. Unable to understand why she didn't take evasive action immediately, she allowed him to completely control her mind, her body and her reactions. She made several attempts to wiggle her wrists out of his grip, but he was merciless, forcing her to endure whatever he decided to do to her body. And she enjoyed his caresses too much to truly mind his dominance.

In fact she was glad that he was holding her so steadily, because she had long lost any sense of balance and feared that, once he would let go of her, she would trip and fall to the ground.

He moved her so she was standing with her back against the wall again, and then licked at her earlobe.

"Your fantasy," he suddenly rasped between kisses into her ear. "Tell me..."

"The one about me and you?" she breathed back, regaining something of her usual cheekiness, and he smiled into her skin at her surrender.

"Yes." Something about the fact that she had been having fantasies involving him, pleased him incredibly. At least he was not alone in this. "Tell me what you have been fantasizing about me doing to you. All the details..."

A soft whimper escaped her lips when one of his hands grazed her breasts and his lips started to concentrate on the silky skin of her shoulders.

"I..." she started, slightly breathless. "We are having sex..."

"Not satisfying," he informed her and one of his hands cupped her breast through the material of her dress while his lips descended on the naked skin in the valley between her breasts, that was revealed to him. She whimpered softly, when he pinched her nipple, and moved her hand into his hair.

"Keep talking," he uttered against her skin hotly and she fought to concentrate on forming words – which was a challenge for her distracted mind.

"You..." she started and he looked up into her cloudy eyes. "You have tied me to your bed... and the you're seducing me and... oh, please... yes!"

His lips had closed over one of her nipples, sucking softly on it through the silk, while his hand moved to the bare skin on her upper thigh, lifting her dress a little, so he could feel the naked skin of her buttock under his hands. "Go on." He ordered softly, pressing her against his abdomen to let her feel just how much he was turned on by her.

"You're kissing me all over and... oh... you're being so soft and wild at the same time... Gibbs!"

"Mmm..." he hummed against her skin while he smirked softly. His hand explored her inner thighs, grazing her wetness and causing a gasp from her.

"Don't..." she whimpered, and moved her hands to his shoulders, weakly trying to push him away. Her body contradicted her words and attempts by intuitively opening under his touch. "We can't... I am... and you are..."

He chuckled softly at her incoherence and took both her hands into his to pin them to the wall. Her soft protest died on his lips and turned into an erotic whimper, when he again seduced her with a hot open mouthed kiss.

All of a sudden, Gibbs noticed that two men were watching them, one of them being the younger guy who had already hit on Kate at the bar. He hesitated for a moment, then smirked inwardly, determined to show those schoolboys once and for all whom Kate belonged to. Playfully, he wanted to capture her lips, but she evaded his kiss, her body tensing up all of a sudden.

"Gibbs!"

Of course, Kate had also noticed that the young men were watching them. She tried to free her hands from him and her voice betrayed a hint of embarrassment.

The man bent to her neck to scrape his teeth softly over her skin before moving to her ear.

"Don't worry... they'll just watch..."

"But I..." she started, and before she could finish, he had recaptured her lips with his anew.

"They won't get to touch you, Katie... they want to, but I will be the one who gets to take you home tonight... let's show them." He murmured playfully and for a moment she thought that he was way out of her league where wild and kinky sex was concerned.

"I don't think..." She wanted to tell him that she was not up for it. She had never been able to enjoy sex in places where she was in danger of being seen. Damn, at this point she was still struggling with herself about whether to have sex with him at all!

But again he didn't even let her finish, but placed a finger on her lips.

"Trust me," he demanded tenderly, "Close your eyes."

She looked deeply into his ice-blue eyes, and then leaned back against the wall, doing as he had commanded and knowing that from this point on there would be no going back.

"Good girl," he whispered. "I will make you come. Just let it go, beautiful." He moved his lips down her body, and although the dress was still preventing him from kissing her naked skin, she felt as if he was burning her alive. Softly he spilled long, languid kisses down her belly and her abdomen, lowering himself to his knees in front of her.

His hands moved down her thighs, playing and tickling her at the back of her knees, then moving up again to cover her butt and press her taut stomach against his face.

He spent endless moments with caressing her through the dress, making sure that she became absolutely oblivious to everything around her except for him and what he did to her.

His fingers explored every inch of her body with a tenderness he had never applied before. But then again he had also never had sex with such a beautiful woman in a place like this. The way she completely gave herself over to him fascinated him, and he was determined to make absolutely sure that she would not regret it.

His hands moved under her short dress, tenderly pulling the thong she was wearing down her legs. It vanished in his pockets. She wouldn't need it anymore tonight.

Eventually, his hands wandered to her hips and lifted one of her legs to place it on his shoulder. Softly, but steadily, he held her in place, then he let his lips kiss his way down over her abdomen to where he knew she wanted him she most.

At the first touch of his mouth to her softness through her dress, she whimpered softly, biting her lower lip at the sensation.

The benefits of a short dress, he mused somewhat humored when he pushed the fabric up, careful that he was not exposing her to anybody else but himself.

Her hand flew to his head when he made contact with her wet lips. Her fingers entangled softly in his hair, holding him in place.

"Yes..." she whispered encouragingly. "God, don't stop that..."

Not even the end of the world could have made him stop at that moment. Needing to taste more of her, he grabbed her hips more forcefully, his tongue darting out and flicking her clit. Her body jerked against him, and a surprised shriek escaped her throat. He smiled into her an repeated his action.

Her moans became more insistent, every now and then interrupted by soft pleas. For a moment he looked up at her and wondered if she was aware of how irresistible and sexy she looked at that moment.

Perfect like an ancient goddess with complete abandon written all over her face.

Her resumed his task of pleasuring her with his lips and tongue, enjoying the way her pleas became more incoherent and her moans turned louder, more uncontrolled with every flick of his tongue.

Her free hand moved to his shoulder, trying to steady herself. Almost desperate, she clenched her fingers into the fabric of his shirt.

He used his fingers to spread her open for his lips, and when he scraped his teeth over the sensitive bundle of nerves that controlled her desires at that moment, she nearly lost her balance. A breathless, little scream escaped her lips and he hurried to steady her with a self-satisfied smirk.

"That's it, Katie... let it go." He hummed against her skin. "Fall... I'm here to catch you..."

He could have asked everything of her, at that moment she would have given it to him. All that mattered was his incredibly sexy caresses and words, and she wanted nothing more than to fall and for him to catch her...

The familiar tickling in her belly started and she knew that she was close.

And then he sucked at her clit hard, using his teeth at the same time, and the world started to spin in front of her eyes. When her orgasm hit her intensely and unexpectedly, she lost all sense of balance. Desperately, she grabbed his shoulder for support, unable to control her moans and soft screams.

She felt her legs starting to tremble, when the lust pulsed through her veins with all its power. In between her soft moans, she panted his name over and over again like a mantra, as if she was afraid that he would be gone once she opened her eyes.

He drew out her pleasure as long as he could, then softly dropped her leg to the ground, and kissed his way up, careful to hold her steadily against the wall.

When he was standing upright, he pulled her body that was still shaking from the aftershock of her climax against his own, burying his face in her hair.

"Gibbs..." Kate whimpered against his chest over and over again, her hand still clenching his shirt. "More... please, I want you inside me..."

He groaned softly into her hair, feeling that he would not be able to hold out much longer. He needed to feel her naked skin against his.

But he refused to take her in this hallway with two horny spectators. He had proven his point to them and enjoyed this feeling of power. And some manly pride inside of him had also been satisfied by showing them that this beautiful and sexy woman was all his.

But he would not make love to her with them greedily devouring her naked body with their eyes. Her naked skin was something only for him to see.

Private room, he thought dizzily. There were private rooms in this club, he had seen the sign when he had entered the club.

He ran his hands through Kate's hair and then over her cheeks, pressing his lips to hers.

She could still taste herself on him and moaned into his mouth.

"Come on," he ordered huskily, and carefully moved her away from the wall, aiming on going the area with the private rooms. That was a task that proved more difficult than expected, because he couldn't find them anymore.

Eventually he found the area and softly shoved the young woman into one of the free rooms, locking the door behind them.

In the back of her mind Kate noticed, that suddenly they were alone – no other couples, nothing but silence. Just a room with a wonderfully huge bed; just them.

Yet, she was way to absorbed in the gorgeous man in front of her to really pay attention. How she had been able to work with him for over a year, and never before realizing just how sexy and handsome he was, was a puzzle to her. Of course she had thought him good looking – but every feeling beyond that had been strictly buried inside her heart.

She wanted to move to the bed, but Gibbs caught her wrist and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Not just yet," he whispered into her mouth.

She was just about to protest, when she felt the soft wall at her back. The whole room had obviously been decorated for the purpose of having sex in it. The walls were soft, coated with cushioned sheets. Normally, she would have been disgusted by only imagining a place like this, but at the moment she felt incredibly turned on.

A soft clicking sound reached her consciousness and she felt her right wrist being engulfed by something cold. She opened her eyes and turned her head to find that Gibbs had cuffed her hand to the wall, her other wrist being tightly held in his hand.

Her soft, surprised gasp made him chuckle and he started to nibble at her chin when she pulled at her restraint. "Don't fight, Katie... I promised to fulfill your fantasy and I'm going to keep it. I'm going to be soft and wild – and everything else you want... if you just let me."

If it hadn't been for the expression in his eyes, she would have been scared at this point. But his soft glance told her that he would stop at once if she felt uncomfortable or wanted him to. She relaxed and stopped pulling at her restraint. No doubt, tonight she would beat nearly everybody where wildness was concerned...

His hand had found its way between her legs and her head fell back against the wall, when she gave in to his sweet torture. "Oh God..." she whispered. Her head turned, searching for his warmth and his kiss.

Aroused, he groaned against her cheek, when he felt the wetness that was pooling between her legs. He stroked her lips with his fingers, enjoying the way her breathing became unsteady and erratic again.

"Do you like that?" he whispered hotly into her hair and a needy whimper was the only answer he received – the only answer he needed. "Good... because I like you like this."

She opened her eyes to look at him hazily. Her lips were half-open and swollen from his kisses. "Like what?" she asked shakily.

"Needy... desperate for me..." He lowered his face to hers until his lips were only millimeters away from hers. "And I want to see you come for me again, just for me this time... will you do that?"

"Yes... yes!" she panted and her hand fought against his grip, desperate to pull him closer and guide him. But he refused to let her go. She squealed softly. "Please... I need..."

"Tell me what you need," he required hoarsely. "I will give you anything if you voice it..."

"You... inside me... please... I need..." The rest of her sentence died in a sound that was a mixture between a gasp and a whimper, when he pushed one finger into her slick wetness, then added a second one.

"Oh Katie..." he whispered against her lips, amazed at the beauty of the helpless woman in his arms. "How can you be so wet?"

She moved her head forward to taste him, and sucked softly at his lower lip. Her hot breath puffed against his chin, when he continued to torment her with the rhythmic movements of his fingers.

Needing to feel more of her, he let go of her wrist and moved his hand through her silky hair, pulling her closer to lick and taste her lips and swallow her prolonged moans.

Her free hand clasped at the material of his shirt, then grabbed his shoulder, searching for some way to pull him closer against her skin.

What he did to her felt so good... just another thrust... just some more and she would be there...

Her body was still so oversensitive from her previous orgasm, that it didn't take long for him to have her on the edge again.

And then all of a sudden he twisted his hand, changing the angle and hitting the g-spot inside her. Her eyes widened and she nearly collapsed against him with a breathless scream.

"Yeah, that's it..." he whispered with a soft chuckle. "Look at me, Katie. I want to see you..."

She looked at him through a haze, panting and moaning his name mixed with pleas.

He wasn't exactly sure know how he managed not to push her up against the wall right away and thrust into her.

He wanted to do this right, he wanted her to remember and to never want any other man but him again. And he couldn't get enough of looking at her and tasting her lips, while she clung to him so desperately as if he was her only hold.

When he felt that she was close, he changed the rhythm of his fingers to softer and slower, still enough to keep her on the edge, but not nearly enough to make her come – only to push her higher again a few seconds later.

By the second time he did that, she was cursing him. When he did it a third time, she practically begged him to get her off, not caring for her pride or anything else anymore.

And he gave her what she needed, just as he had promised, being wild and soft at the same time.

He pulled her head to him, her lips colliding with his hard as he demanded entrance to her mouth, swallowing her moans when she came on his hand. When they finally broke apart, she was breathlessly gasping for oxygen, holding his face close to hers, while her dark eyes bore into his.

"Jethro..." Her fingers moved over his face, softly caressing his skin, when she hesitantly used his forename. He smiled tenderly at the intimacy she created by this address. He wanted her to see him as a man, and not as her boss – not right now. Of course, on Monday they would have to find a way to deal with things. But until then they still had the rest of the weekend.

"Katie-girl," he replied, while he freed her cuffed hand tenderly, paying attention not to bruise her. Then, totally unexpectedly, he picked her up into his arms and carried her over to the large bed, where he placed her on the soft mattress. She crawled to the middle of the bed seductively, glad that she didn't have to stand anymore. At the moment, her legs felt so weak that she wasn't sure whether they would ever carry her again.

Gibbs let himself sink onto the mattress behind her and pulled her back against his chest. She turned her head a little to face him and he bent over her, unable to hide his own lust any longer. His kisses became devouring, while he fought to open his pants.

Kate tried to help him with trembling fingers and when they had succeeded, she pulled the hem of his shirt over his head. She needed to feel him skin on skin. Her eyes trailed down to his impressive erection. She was actually going to have sex with Leroy Jethro Gibbs – her boss. How was she supposed to go to work on Monday?

It didn't matter anyway, she thought dizzily. Up to now they had crossed so many lines, that this last act of their hot love-making wouldn't actually make that much of a difference anymore.

Yes, it would, another part of her corrected. They would actually be sleeping with each other.

She moaned in a soft protest when his lips reconnected with hers hotly. Softly, she pushed him away from her, trying to keep their lips connected for just a while longer, before she finally forced herself to pull away and move slightly away from him.

Her breath was shaky. "Talk..." she murmured in coherently, "We need to... Monday we will..."

He followed her and shut her up with another kiss that she returned more than willingly. "No second thoughts," he whispered between two kisses. "Won't make a difference now anyway..."

He maneuvered them so she was lying on her belly and he could taste the skin of her neck.

"So beautiful," he whispered against her skin, while his lips planted hot open-mouthed kisses down her spine, sending pleasant shivers through her entire body. She turned them slightly to the side, so he didn't have to be afraid to crush her with his weight and closed her eyes, when his lips and teeth nibbled at the skin right under her ear from behind.

Sighing softly, she reached back and buried her hand in his hair, holding him in place.

Before she did actually realize what was happening, he had pulled her body into the right position and entered her in a strong, deep thrust. She gasped at the unexpected feeling of him filling her, and he stilled. His face nuzzled at the crotch of her neck and then he bit her shoulders softly, causing her to moan lowly and push back at him intuitively.

He didn't move, giving her time to adjust to him so he would not accidentally hurt her. His arms stroked along her sides and over her taut stomach, pressing her closer back against his body so he could slip into her even deeper.

The silk of her dress under his touch was soft and he pushed the material of her dress up so that he could fee her smooth skin against his, before he started to move his hips against her.

Her hands grabbed the sheets for support, and she couldn't help the feelings of desire rise anew in her belly. She had already had two incredible orgasms, but nothing had felt as good as he did now when he was inside her.

"Katie..." Gibbs groaned against her skin, "God Katie... you're so tight..." His pace quickened and her head fell back against his shoulder in ecstasy. The soft needy sounds that she made turned him on to a point where he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. "Come on!" he urged her on and looked at her soft skin that was glistening with sweat, somewhat proud that he could do this to her. "You belong to me..."

It was neither a question nor a request, but an order – a statement about something that was an inevitable truth.

"Yes... yes, yes!" she panted, afraid that she would die of exhaustion if he kept up his pace a moment longer. But then again, who cared? If she had to die at a young age, she wanted to do it in the arms of this man.

Gibbs ran his fingers over her arms and down to her hands, supporting himself on the bed so that he wasn't crushing her with his weight. Kate loosened her fingers from the sheets and moved her hands over his. Intuitively they entwined their fingers in a strong grip.

"Uh... don't stop... you feel so good..." she panted.

"You have no idea how good you feel for me... Scream for me..." he insisted hoarsely, his hot breath warming her ear. He needed to hear her, needed to feel her come undone in his arms, only belonging to him. All his for the taking.

He marked her sharply with his teeth, and Kate shrieked in a mixture of pain and need, bending her head to grant him better access.

One of his hands disentangled from hers and moved down her body to attack her clit, causing her whole body to be shaken by violent shivers.

She couldn't believe he was doing this to her. She had never experienced more than two orgasms, a second one already being exceptional. And now he was sending her straight for her third climax. She was so close... and damned, technically they were both still dressed.

Her orgasm hit her hard and intensely, sending her body into a temporally delirious state. With a loud scream of his name, she went over the edge, her body convulsing around him. It didn't take much more for him when he felt her spasm around him. With a final groan into her hair, he came inside of her with a deep thrust, collapsing onto her body. Softly he rocked out their pleasure.

Kate felt as if there was not nearly enough oxygen to fill her lungs, when her climax began to fade. Her mind went dizzy and she tried futilely to fight the blackness that washed over her mind and turned the world to night in front of her eyes.

When she regained consciousness moments later, she felt a soft kiss on the back of her neck and sighed, deeply contended.

"Wow..." she whispered and Gibbs chuckled softly, his lips close to her ear. He had moved his weight off her body, and was leaning half over her. "I think you made me pass out for a moment." She stated in awe and Gibbs smirked cockily.

"And I made you scream," he added somewhat self-satisfied.

"Yeah you did..." Kate smiled and moved her body closer to his, searching for his warmth while her hands playfully moved over his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her protectively and licked her earlobe.

"And I totally failed to tell you that you look absolutely awesome in that dress," he mocked her and Kate laughed carelessly. Suddenly it was so easy to be with him; to be happy in his arms.

"Yeah, I somewhat figured that out..." she mocked him cheekily.

"But I forgot to make something else clear." He said, his tone becoming serious. "Katie... This was not just about sex. I am in love with you."

He felt her gasp and then still, and for a moment he was afraid that the confession had been too heavy for the light mood they were in. Worried, he hurried to add "I just wanted you to know. I know you just came here to have fun, so I don't expect anything of you. We can walk out of this club and not ever talk about it again."

He stopped talking, when she turned around in his embrace and faced him, her eyes shimmering with tenderness.

"Don't say that," she murmured softly and at that moment she looked so fragile and vulnerable, that he pulled her closer against his skin. Hesitantly, she started to speak.

"I... I am in love with you too. To me you are the most handsome man in the office!" she confessed, which caused him to cock his head and narrow his eyes suspiciously.

"And outside of the office?"

That drew a whole-hearted laughter from her and her hands ran through his hair. "With you as boss, there is no outside the office, Gibbs!" she mocked him and shrieked softly when he bend to her neck and started to bite her teasingly.

For a few seconds they engaged in a playful fight, before he became serious again.

"I will have to thank Abby on Monday! If it hadn't been for her I might have spent this weekend working on my boat in loneliness."

That announcement confused Kate. "Abby? What does she have to do with this?"

"She indicated something about your feelings – it was enough for me to put two and two together. It's not that hard if she discusses my dating life with me and then brings up your name..." Gibbs informed her and Kate hit his shoulders playfully.

"So you came here knowing about my feelings?" she asked, and pouted slightly. "Not fair, Gibbs... you manipulated me! You could have just asked me about it!"

"Yes, but it was much more fun this way, wasn't it? Besides it helped you to win the bet. I think you have exceeded the required thirty-one minutes by..." he checked his watch, "...a little more than an hour."

She was just about to make a playful accusation about him knowing about the bet as well, when suddenly a soft beeping sound reached her ears, becoming louder and louder. She fought against the feeling of waking up, that inevitably dragged her out of her surroundings, turning them into a cloud that was destined to finally vanish in the depths of her consciousness...

...Kate opened her eyes reluctantly, and moaned into the light of the morning sun that bathed the interior of her room. She hit the button of her alarm clock and pulled her pillow over her head.

Just a few more moments. She wanted to remain in her dream just a few more precious moments; to feel his warm body close to hers just a little longer; and to hear him say that he loved her one more time. She knew it was never going to happen in real life – but at least she could have him in her dreams.

When eventually, she realized that there was no use in trying, that her dream was irretrievably lost and a new day had begun, she sat up with a sigh, mourning for her gone dream that had no hopes of ever coming true. Somewhat depressed, she rubbed her eyes.

Her body was sweaty, and Kate got up reluctantly. She needed a shower – a real cold one.

Maybe the case about the murder in the swinger club had entered a little bit too deep into her imagination. She would have to fight to get rid of the images, that the dream had left her with – and she would have to fight not to blush when she saw Gibbs today.

It was Friday, another day of work lay before her and she needed to be up for it. Gibbs' expected her report on the desk this afternoon and she had to double check it once again.

She opened the curtains of her sleeping room and looked out into the morning sunlight, that was warming her face with its soft beams.

The day passed quickly, and no new case demanded their attention, therefore it was a relaxed atmosphere.

Everybody was looking forward to a long weekend off.

Anthony Dinozzo was already busy calling up on his latest dates, asking if one of them did, by any chance, have time to spend the evening with him.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, quiet and grumpy as always before long weekends, while he silently followed the conversations his subordinates had.

McGee was working conscientiously. He wouldn't call up on people, he never did. He was sure to spend the two days off writing about the latest adventures of L.J. Tibbs – only to have Tony mocking him about it on Monday.

Kate leaned back in her chair, while she let her eyes wander over her colleagues in amusement. It was nice to know that some things would always be the same.

Suddenly, she caught Dinozzo's gaze. The young man was watching her intently. He had just laid up the phone, obviously being left without a date for the evening.

"What?" Kate asked confused.

"Nothing..." Tony shrugged, but couldn't help to tease her. "Just... you looked as if you were dreaming."

"I wasn't!" she denied immediately, putting on the usual mask of coolness that she always used around Dinozzo.

"You had a far-away look, Katie!" Tony grinned and Kate threw one of the angriest glances she was capable of over at the young man.

"Alright, maybe I was," she admitted reluctantly, refusing to give away more details. As always her mysteriousness had the effect that Tony lifted from his chair and coolly strolled over to her desk.

"Yeah? What about?"

The young woman chuckled mockingly and folded her arms. "Dinozzo, there's no way I would tell you about my dreams!"

"Maybe I know them..." he grinned cockily and acted as if he was thinking intently. "Maybe... you were thinking about those swinger clubs."

He was only trying to enrage her. There was no way that he could know about her fantasies, Kate calmed herself down.

"I was not!" she replied dryly. "Those clubs don't appeal me in the least!"

Endless seconds passed in which the two colleagues just stared at each other, the one trying to put on a determined expression, the other one having a thoughtful one. Then, suddenly, Dinozzo's face lightened up as if he had been struck by some kind of important revelation.

"You can't go there, can you?" the young man was now grinning widely. "Your morals forbid you to even come close to an establishment like that, but secretly, you do want to go there!"

"Tony!" Kate started in her usual, annoyed tone. "My refusal to visit a swinger club has nothing to do with morals. That kind of – entertainment just doesn't do anything for me! If I really wanted to, I would go there!" she emphasized, when she noticed he was still grinning and obviously not buying what she was saying.

Gibbs had to smile to himself at her self-confident statement. Usually he was getting annoyed when his subordinates had that kind of conversations, but today he decided to remain silent.

Tony Dinozzo laughed and then his eyes started to gleam the way they always did when he thought he had come up with something brilliant – or something weird. If she thought about it, there was often no difference between brilliant and weird in his case.

"What now?" Kate asked half-annoyed and Tony laughed mischievously, jumping up from her desk. Triumphantly, he looked at her. Then he inhaled mysteriously, before he finally spoke out loud.

„Katie, I bet half of my paycheck that you could not stay for more than five minutes in a swinger club before running out all blushed and embarrassed!"

~~ The End ~~

" A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep.

You wake with the morning sunlight

To find fortune that is smiling on you

Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow

For all you know, tomorrow

The dream that you wish will come true."

(Lyrics taken from "A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes")

___A/N: Did you like this story? Please support the author by visiting her personal website (where you can find more Sam/Jack writings and art), liking her facebook page and subscribing to her twitter account. ____(Links are in the author's profile.)_


End file.
